Explosion
Summary Explosion is a superior element. Its colour palette is orange, yellow, red, white, and blue. This element was confirmed on the Official Twitter account to be released on Friday, 15 June of 2018. It can work fairly well either close range or long range. Explosion costs 1100 diamonds. It is the 2nd most expensive Non-Fusion element, with Aurora being the most expensive, at (1225 Diamonds). Strategically, this element can be used to absorb other projectiles with "Combustion" as to punish opponents for casting any projectile while the shield is up. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, Elemental Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defense, or damage. Player opinions of this element are listed below. Player opinions: * Damage: Very High * Speed: High * Defense: Average ''Spells Concentrated Blast (GIF NEEDED) '"User casts a strong blast that will make a crater on the surface below"' * Concentrated Blast is a relatively fast Projectile spell, which appears to be an orange sphere leaving a trail of aesthetic fire behind as it travels. Upon contact with the ground, it produces an explosion which deals a significant amount of damage, produces a crater that can be walked on, and knocks away players. Compared to other Projectile spells, this blast reaches a far distance and has a speed comparable to that of Nature Essence. In addition, it possesses a large area of effect. ** It consumes 350 mana and has a 9 second cooldown. *** '''Tip:' Due to the abnormally high cooldown, it is best to use this blast sparingly. You may use this to push away enemies that come too close. Consecutive Explosion "User selects multiple areas where a delayed explosive will detonate" * Consecutive Explosions is a Close Range spell in which the caster predetermines ten locations for ten separate explosions under medium range. The location of these is highlighted by a white marker. The caster raises his/her hand up to summon said explosives that each has a small area of effect and deals 30-55 damage. ** It consumes 250 mana and has an 8 second cooldown. ** Deals a base of 42 damage or more per segment. ** Note: The explosions do not explode along with your cursor movement. Therefore, to plant explosives under moving targets, it will require adapting to the delayed explosions. ** Tip: This move deals higher damage than moves such as Murky Missiles or Gamma Surge. It is then advised, if using these types of moves in combos, to use this move instead, as it is more powerful than such moves. Explosive Leap "User will transported forward, backward, or upward depending on their movement direction and create an explosion beneath them in the process." * Explosive Leap is a relatively fast Travelling spell in which the caster leaps and deploys a falling bomb that appears to propel the caster forward. The direction in which the player leaps depends on where the torso is facing. If the caster faces forward, the player leaps forward and sets an explosion during the middle of tran backwards, the explosion is actually set on the last position the caster was, as opposed to the "forward variation," then the caster leaps backwards. If the caster is not moving at all, he or she just levitates upward and creates an explosion beneath. ** It consumes 225 mana and has a 4 second cooldown. *** Deals a base of 140 damage or more. *** Tip: This Travelling spell among many others possesses a very short cooldown. Therefore, it is a sufficient move for quick positioning. *** Note: The nature of this spell is that the caster gets propelled forward in a fixed direction, unlike in Light Seal in which the caster is hardcoded to be in multiple set positions. This means that, unfortunately, this move cannot escape spells that "pull" such as Gleaming Borealis, Black Hole, or Plasma Implosion. Combustion "User quickly absorbs all projectiles and uses the damage from those projectiles to create a stronger close-range explosion." * Combustion is a Shielding Spell in which the caster absorbs all the projectiles under a medium-sized white sphere, then under a short delay, creates an explosion. When the spell does not absorb any projectiles, it creates an area of effect similar to Concentrated Blast that deals small damage. However, when the spell absorbs its maximum amount, the explosion deals almost 2.5x the amount of damage and size of the area of effect. ** It consumes 275 mana and has a 7 second cooldown. *** Deals a base 140 damage uncharged, 414 when charged. *** Tip: It is best to use this when at close-range, or when you suspect that the enemy will use a projectile spell when Poison Needles or Warp Bombs are stuck to the ground. When Warp Bombs are deleted, the opponent who used them needs to wait until their maximum duration. Shattering Eruption "User steams in rage before releasing an ultimate explosion at his mouse position." * Shattering Eruption is an Ultimate spell in which the caster charges for a massive explosion. The ultimate is cast on a specified area under a medium range and creates a large magic circle. This magic circle then starts to emanate numerous quakes that each deal 10-13 damage for four seconds. Immediately after, a gigantic eruption happens, blasting any opponent inside the eruption extremely far upward, and dealing 400-500 damage. ** It consumes 1000 mana and has a 90 second cooldown. *** Deals a base 10 damage per tremor, 322 for the heavy eruption. *** Note: If you are on an uneven surface, an enemy can take damage from all of the small tremors, but not take anything from the explosion due to knockback. Therefore, it is advised to use it on flat ground or at the low escape the final blast. Trivia * It emerged as a "joke element," it being the "xD" element improvised by players baistrc, MiuchaGamer, and Itspumpkin, and "Explosive Leap" was known as "Meme Leap." *This is the only element in which they changed the art style for an element (Shattering Eruption). *This was the only move that was supposed to do more than 400 damage and is not an ult. *(what is supposed to go infront of "this") *Explosion's Combustion and Sound's similar due that they both stop coming projectiles from opponents. *This element is also based off of animes (such as Bakugo from Boku no Hero Academia and Megumin from Konosuba) *The abilities costed no shards shortly after the elements released. This has been changed, however. Category:Elements Category:Events Category:Superior Elements